the story of D's love
by mermaidtears
Summary: A mermaid finds herself in Japan when she finds D, a man she finds mysterious but alluring.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so excited. I thought I'd never end up going. Now that I have vampire blood in my veins, I can finally go to the Vampire Convention: Tokyo. I wonder why they put it on a full moon, maybe because most of my people have vampire blood. Crap, I was so consumed by my own thought I strayed down an alley.

"Hey there, little lady," A voice croons.

There's an iron bar to my neck and the smell the breath of a drunkard behind me. He has me pinned in front of him, and there are six other men approaching from the shadows. Their faces were hidden in the full moons glittering face, but one man's image was clear as glass, a single thick scar ran across is face from the left side of his chin to his right eye. I assumed that he was the leader, given that he held a knife by his side. "Well, well, well, "he started his voice smooth but deep. "How'd a girl like you end up in a place like this?" he questioned, as he came close to my face to caress my cheek with gentle but strong hands.

"Get your filthy fingers off me!" I screamed, thrashing and struggling to break free from the captive's grasp, but I only managed to spit in the leaders' scarred eye. Casually, he wiped his eye, mumbling," You got a tough one here, Sting." In saying so, the one I guessed was Sting leaned in close and smelled my neck like I bathed in perfume. Angered by my uselessness, I guided my high heel into his foot, and with a yowl he let go of me. With my chosen weapon in hand-well on hand- I began to twirl and spin with deadly precision, and without knowing, Sting was on the ground lifeless, and bleeding from everywhere. I couldn't help but grin a sharp-toothed grin. The rest of the fight for life was a blur of inhuman screams, blood, and the sound of men fleeing the "mad-woman".

I stop moving just for a fraction of a minute, and saw that without thinking I had brought forth the eyes of a dragon, and the only man left alive to take a good look was the leader, standing there with an amused smirk on his face. "You're good, "he chortled with a nod. I suddenly came to my senses, that if I stopped now, he'd tell the police. I threw him against the wall and heard a sickening _crack!_ That must have been his arm and took a single bite to his throat, nearly resisting the urge to drink his blood, to fulfill my thirst. I collapsed to the ground, to now take in the scene which lay before me, the scene I had created with my own two clawed hands.

I knew I couldn't stay long, so I ran into the street and ran for what felt like hours until I heard the sound of a shop bell. No sound came for minutes, but then a creamy voice carried to my ear like a silky ribbon. "Welcome to my petsh-"

"oh god," I interrupted, now feeling the exhaustion and pain in my left arm, as well as a warm ribbon of blood stream down my arm. " help me," I managed to chirp until I fell to the floor


	2. Chapter 2

'What a headache,' I thought as I returned to consciousness, when I realize my clothes are being tugged from the back. I wrench myself from the chair I had laid in and decided to use all the strength to protect myself. "There's no need for that," the silky familiar voice crooned, "You must rest, there is no one to harm you here." As my muscles begin to relax on their own, I nearly collapse to the ground, if there weren't a pair of strong but elegant hands. One hand had placed itself upon my waist and one took my arm and rested it on the neck of…I'm not sure what. The person had raven black hair cut to hug the shoulders which were clothed in an exotic kimono depicting peacocks in flight, perhaps a girl, but the hands guiding me toward a large bed stripped of sheets were masculine but smooth. The nails didn't help much either, being that they were long and pointed, and also a soft pink.

"Please relax," the person said with a hint of amusement of my confusion," you are in good hands." Within moments of waking, I was in the downy bed looking at the face of an angel, which I found was male. "Who are you?" I managed to whisper, my eyes fluttering frequently. The angel gently threw a light blanket on my limp body, quietly," My name is D."

I sigh with a feeling of sheer rejuvenation; everything is brightly lit and so clear. 'Of course', I thought, 'its ten a.m.' I raise my arms in a stretching fashion but then all memories of the night flooded back to me , like someone opened the flood gates of a river. I remembered the gang, the slaughtering, and the leader, and then, all I could remember now was D. 'Where is D anyway?' I questioned. Swinging my legs out of the bed, I noticed a lovely kimono on the armoire, which I now noticed was covered in blood, and that the kimono looked similar to the one D wore last night. With much difficulty I finally got it on, and it fit perfectly. I suddenly realized that I was very hungry, so I went down the flight of stairs leading from the bedroom to wear I thought was a front room.

As I entered the air was strong with jasmine incense and sweet lemons. "Oh! Good morning," I heard behind me, I spun around only to find D's soft face. Realizing that I was holding my breath, maybe because he was such a lovely smile, I exhaled and gave a shy smile. "I was wondering when you would wake up," he started, looking deep into my eyes, as if he were trying to din something. "You've slept for four days straight; you must have had a terrible night." Now I had a real reason to gasp, I missed the convention that I worked so hard for and nearly feel once more by surprise. At lightning speed, D was at my side with one hand one my stomach and his other hand holding mine like we were waltzing in the parlor. This made a bit uncomfortable, but something about D, a je ne se quoi, that made my heart melt.

With a surprisingly loud sigh of intoxication, D gave a questioning glance. "You were trying to get to that vampire convention weren't you?" he giggled, leading me to a table covered end-to-end with sweets. This man will never cease to surprise me, so I sank in his arms frustrated as he laid me on a luxurious couch at the side of the table of sweets. Hungrily, I reached for a strawberry scone, when a restraint came from my shoulder, just as D left the room. Waiting for him to leave through the curtained doorframe, I reached into my kimono, only to abruptly run my fingers across a series of wrappings. 'He stripped me!' I thought with rising anger. D had walked in just as he did when he left, and I resisted the growing urge to slap him across the face.

I threw a pillow at D as he approached the table, screaming, "You had to strip me didn't you?"

He stood there with no hesitation of my remark, when a ghostly smile came across his thin lips. "I will admit that your dress and undergarments begged for well needed cleaning but unlike those men from the alley I am more mature than they." He crooned, sitting himself a little ways away from my seat on the sofa. I guess I couldn't help but give him some credit, I could see his aura with a slight dragon eye action, I did see maturity, but I also saw something that I couldn't describe. "Would you like something to eat? Or some medicine?" his voice broke my concentration, when I realized he was gesturing toward the table, and at a tray that held multiple bottles of various medicines.

I gave him a frightened glance, medicine to my people is like snake venom to a human. My people are impervious to all natural poisons, so manmade medicine is deadly. I began to reach for another pastry when a sound I've never heard before, coming from somewhere far away. Without even looking at D, I knew he had a smile on his lips, "I see you've felt the presences of other creatures haven't you?" This man never ceases to amaze me, so I gave him a curious look slightly frightened by what he might do. "How did you know I was," I stop, hoping maybe he didn't notice it and I wasn't about to tell him if he hadn't already. "A mermaid?" I continue, seeing that he knew what I was, and what I was about to say. In his eyes I was an interesting glitter, "I have senses that other humans don't have, I noticed the human blood was a smaller proportion that other blood that you have." He spoke smoothly. "If you ever need swimming time alone," he started. "There's a cove that only my family know about."

A wave gestured that I wanted nothing more than to eat and rest for a few more days. I began to eat the strawberry scone that I had had my eye on, when a small furry creature came up to my leg and took in my scent. I wonder why it looked like a goat mashed together with a cat and man.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks at D's pet shop seemed to fly, and my arm healed quickly. One day I woke up to two voices coming from the parlor, one of them I knew was D's, the other was a man's, but I wasn't sure if it was another customer or an ally of D's. "I'm can't believe that I can't put you in jail D!" the new voice calls. "If anyone was to arrest me," this voice I knew was D's. "I'd want it to be you." As I entered the parlor I slightly hid behind the doorframe for a bit to listen to what was happening.

"There was another mysterious death," the man said with anger in his voice, I could even feel anger radiate from him. I would have entered the room to hear more, but I didn't want to intrude. "We found a person drained of their blood, and their pet bird they recently purchased from _your_ store was missing. Have anything to say about that?" the man asked. I entered the room with half of me hidden behind D. "Is everything all right D?" I asked, looking over the new man in the room. He wore a shirt with stars at the bottom, and he had a gun strapped to his belt, which was hidden under his brown jacket. I assumed that he was a detective, but a poor one at that.

The detective looked at me, then back at D, and with a dirty smirk he gestured," Wow D, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." I saw D flush a little out of the corner of my eye, and decided to intervene at the point. I grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and looked him right in the eyes, seeing my own eye reflect in his, as they turned from a soft brown to golden slits. "Never accuse people of things they haven't done." I spoke sternly. As if struggling to find a way out of my stare, he glanced at D than back at me, as if pleading to have him let him go.

"Please ma'am," D spoke softly, whispering into my ear. "He is a good friend of mine, and I'd rather not see a beautiful girl like you get arrested for intent to harm a policeman." I looked him in the eyes and suddenly noticed that his eyes were two different colors; one a pale yellow and the other a light purple. I than looked back at the paling man that I held in a death like grip, which I then decided to finally let him go. With a quick shove I stormed out of the room and into the back room of the store.

As I walked more and more, I got even more lost within the maze of corridors. And the sound of animals I heard all around me began to get stranger and stranger. It went from the usual sounds of a pet shop; barking and mewing of cats and the occasional bird. Then as I went on, the sound became more exotic; the call of a peacock, the cooing of the monkey and even a tiger's roar. I suddenly found myself in a room absolutely filled with…well, nothing. The only thing that made the room slightly homely was a single armoire that sat sadly in the corner of the enormous room. Upon crossing the room and sitting down on the soft chair, a small sound was heard from the hidden child at the opposite corner of the room.

The small boy wore only an off-white t-shirt and pale blue shorts, with light yellow hair and big black eyes. As he came out from behind the hiding place the look of fright came across his delicate face, but with a touch of curiosity. I thought that if I spoke abroad, it would have scared him, with I whispered softly," Hello there. Are you lost, little one?" The boy seemed a little more curious to come closer, but not before mumbling, "A-are you the guest Count D found?"

"Yes, my name is Marianna, what's yours?" I whisper. The boy took a look of surprise but then smothered it with an even more frightened face."I don't have a name until my master gives me one." I tried the hide the look of shock that came on my face, and decided to ask D what kind of "pet shop" this was. "Well," I started, getting off the chair and onto one knee. "You're the first I've seen since I got here, so thank you for being so courageous."

The small boy now looked at me and grew an ear-to-ear smile and a loud giggle. I now realized that the boy and I weren't the only people in the room, for now I noticed that there was a wonderfully decorated man behind me. Only, he wasn't human, he had two large white wings coming from his back, and I sensed that he was a bit more rare than I, a mermaid, was. The new person opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but not a single sound nor syllable came out.

But then I heard it, such singing could only be made by a creature of pure element. It was so beautiful, that I couldn't help but join in with him, a mermaid's singing is so wonderful, any man's heart would literally melt. We sang with such harmony, it was like the wind and the earth itself, and without warning we took to the air with a single beat of his wings. 'Join me,' his thoughts begged me, and now I too took to the air, for I also had an ever changing animal blood. For what seemed like hours, even days on end, we danced and twirled and spun like we had practice for years.

As my body grew heavy, I fell with grace to the ground, and the winged creature fell with me. I now grew more in tune with everything around me, and I realized that we were now not alone; the boy and the flyer and I. All kinds of people were now draping all over the ground on their bellies as well as leaning against the wall with the look of awe on their face.

"Well," a voice somewhere within the crowd spoke. "That was quite a performance, I guess now that you're a part of the pet shop family." With a great cheer from the crowd I couldn't help but realize that the voice came from a tall pale boy, no taller than I, standing in the back of the room. I went into his soul and noticed that we had already met, for me was the curious little creature from the parlor.

As I perceived the name of this new figure, Tetsu, I also perceived that he was an even rarer of creature than I as well, for he was a totetsu. He had feathery pink hair two large curly horns atop his head, and wore only an opened vest and the kind of baggy pants a genie would wear. "What are you looking at?" he smirked, breaking my concentration. As I was about to see what his issue was another voice came from somewhere else. "Now Tetsu, be nice to the new family member." D had been sitting in the far back, and I was surprised at how well he hid within the throngs of people.

Feeling suddenly very dehydrated, I looked at D with serenity," I think I'd like to see that cove now." As D held out his hand to guide me, I put my wings away and gladly took his hand. As I also realized that Tetsu fallowed us there, I couldn't help but feel his stare on the small of my back. Without even a hint of how he could perceive anything, 'You're not the only one who can see people's emotions, you know." He smirked. Not entirely knowing what he meant, I found myself now on a beach of white sands and calms surf. "Beautiful, isn't it?" D said, letting go of my hand. "Please, take as much time as you like." As a smile crept across my face I ran toward the pleading waves tearing off my kimono and leaving it just above the high tide mark. I ran into the waves until my hips were in the embrace of the waves and I dove with a single ripple.

Hours and hours past, as I danced and frolicked with the dolphin that played in the cove. After I felt thoroughly tired, I dragged my heavy golden tail out of the surf. Tetsu handed me a towel, but along with the look of disgust was a look of interest in his eyes. Refastening my dress, D stood on the beach waiting for me to become decent once more. And taking D's hand once more, all three of us went back to the shop. After we dropped off Tetsu at one of the rooms- and Tetsu giving me a wink before closing the door- D and I went back to his room for the night.

Knowing that the bed was rightfully D's, I decided to sleep on the floor, when a bolt of lightning lit the room like a giant candle. As a look of fear came on my face D shyly spoke," If you would feel safer, we can sleep in the same bed." I looked at D, who was already in what looked like Chinese sleeping robes, I shyly crawled into the opposite side of the bed ad he did so as well.

"Good night…" he trailed off; I thought that being able to sense my difference from everyone else he would have gotten my name already.

"Marianna," I squeaked.

"Marianna." He restated.

"Good night D," I called, giving him a kiss on the cheek and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep, where D and I danced in a large ballroom, sharing sweet kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke early the next morning, with raindrops still clinging to the window; I noticed D wasn't on the other side of the bed. As I walked down to the parlor, I found the table once more filled end-to-end with sweet foods. Tetsu was already seated on the couch, sporting the usual smirk, but today it seemed harder. He avoided eye contact as I sat on the couch, but even without looking into his eyes, his aura wasn't the blood red as usual, it was now slightly blue and sorrowful. "Good morning, D." I spoke, half asleep.

"Good morning," he squeaked, I could really tell now that he was upset about something. After a long time of deep silence and many sweets, I decided to finally break the silence. "D," I started, getting up from the sofa. "I think it's about time I left to go back home. The convention was the reason for being here, and that was a month ago." This time D looked at me with a frown, and without a word he handed me my old dress I wore for the convention.

A half hour later I came back down with my things, said goodbye to Tetsu (who said nothing) and headed-

"Marianna, wait," D called. As I turned around D had me in a strong embrace, one that, if I tried to break free of, I would have to hurt him. "I've been thinking," he whispered sweetly in my ear. "You get along with all the pets here, and all the costumers like you around. So I was wondering if you'd be willing to stay. "I was so dumbfounded, I stood still in his arms, thinking. 'If I stay too long,' I thought. 'I might not ever psychically be able to leave.'

"Please stay," D whimpered, his voice brimming with longing. "For me." He added, as he leaned in close to my cheek, his soft nose brushing against mine to softly kiss my cheek. It was so inviting, his breath smelling strongly of strawberries and sugar. "And…" he whispered into my face ever so softly."I love you."

His embrace became loose and he let me look him in the face, and I suddenly realized what Tetsu meant. He saw that I enjoyed being D's assistant, and how I began to fall in love with him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tetsu leave, I guess he saw what D would do next, as did I and thought myself. D's dual colored eyes soften incredibly; as if they had gotten any softer they would fall to the ground.

As if my stay hadn't been already known, we agreed without a single word, but with a single passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Trip after trip after trip, I have enough kimonos to surpass D's collection by far. I also gave D a thought line, meaning I can talk to him without saying a single word. Business has grown now that I am so tuned to the animals, so many customers have gone home happy, as well as D and I. Now being a part of the customs, I had to get something taken care of before it got worse.

After the end of the business day I had to tell D, "D, sweetheart, there's a meeting of all the mer-people in the area, and _everyone_ has to go. It'll only be for the night, so I won't be gone too long."

After a few minutes of hesitation from D, he allowed me to go, but not without a day to the beach to find hair decorations. We packed our things and left, laughing and whispering to ourselves, enjoying the sites and company of each other.

We walked on the boardwalk, when I felt the presence of something else. It was graceful and serene, but empty, as if it were only a husk of a creature. Then I knew why, I saw a body on the beach. I walked to it slowly, careful of the decomposing body, dim scales, and limp arms. As tears welled up quickly, I knelt by my sister mermaid, to close her lifeless eyes. D joined my, but to lift her chin, exposing a gash that killed her, it was most likely made a stray fishing line.

After I gave her the mermaid's prayer, D lifted me by my shoulders, and guided me away from my sister, with tear shaped pearls streamed from my eyes. After a while, we entered the pet shop, to find the landlord, Taizuu, and his assistant whose name always escaped me. "What's wrong?" The assistant asked. He was always the kind type; Taizuu was the kind to not care at all. "We found a mermaid body washed up on the beach." D moaned. He left me to stand next to the coffee table, and left to make some jasmine tea.

With what sounded like a part giggle part grunt, Taizuu finally spoke. "You always choose the sensitive girls, don't you, D?" he muttered, Getting up from his chair, taking a puff of his cigarette. "You find ultra sensitivity attractive?" he shouted to D. "I think they're too emotional, if I kick a little cat they cry. If I hate children, they leave." As he continued talking, I couldn't help but try to ignore him, but I only grew angrier with his words.

"I mean, come on," he continued. "It's a stupid mermaid, it wasn't like it was your moth- ow!" he shouted. I thought he needed a good punch in the nose, and to have done it better than me? He wiped his nose, only to find blood on his fingers, while shouting, "How dare you hit the landlord!"

"How dare I?" I exclaimed stomping up to him, looking him in the eye. "How dare I? How dare you! How dare you not care about a species being wiped out by fisherman leaving their hooks in the water! You lifeless, heartless, fish killing- let go of me!" I shouted, as D came up from behind and touched my shoulder to calm down. I elbowed him in the cheekbone as I turned to do more damage; nails retracted, and caught his clothes horizontally. Continuing my line of defense, as my arm came around I pulled back my other hand and punched his nose.

He was out cold before hitting the ground, blood pulsing from his wounded chest. Panting, and slightly calmer, I marveled at what I had done.

I hurt D, and Taizuu.

I looked back at Taizuu and his bewildered assistant, and there standing by the door was Leon. As if snapping out of a trance, Leon shook his head and calmly knelt beside, me, whispering sickening words. Deadly words.

"I'm sorry, Marianna, but I'm going to have to take you into confinement for a while." With no resistance from me, he put on the handcuffs and walked me to the police car. Leon always looked frightened around, being that our first impression wasn't a good one, but this time instead of having me sit in the back where most criminals sat, he guided me to the front, making sure not to get blood transferred from my nails to his jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

Jail food is truly horrible, it's so plain and bitter, it should more sugary flavor to it. I laughed at myself; I've gotten so used to D's sugar foods.

Everyone around me eating lunch seemed so happy with everything, except me, the poor woman who sits by herself in the corner. Says nothing, speaks nothing, not a single sound. I've been in jail for 3 days, and Leon has visited a little to ask questions. He tells me about D sometimes, and it only makes me yearn to see him again.

"Clover, there's someone to see you." The guard says, breaking my thoughts; my human name is Clover, but I prefer my mermaid name. As I get up from the seat, the female guard takes me through many corridors when I find myself in an empty white room. As the guard leaves, someone else enters, with something on a leash. 'Leon?' I thought, and then I followed the leash to the ground where the pet very much annoyed with, 'Tetsu,' I grumbled, expecting someone more joyful.

I was about to say hello to Tetsu, but remembered other people see him as an animal, I say nothing, and sit at the white table seated in front of a couch the same color. Leon only glancing in my direction, he leaves the end of the leash on the table, and exits the room rather hurriedly. Tetsu then took his stare from the ground and up to me, and with a shy smile and a quiet hello; he sat down next to me.

'How's D?' I asked, picking a spot on the table to stare at. 'He's fine,' he answered, running one finger across my face to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, never taking his eyes from my cheek. 'He misses you dearly; he's not as lively as he usually is. Hey, would it make you happy if I took a bite out of the landlord? He's withholding information about the incident.' He asked.

Sighing, I leaned my head against the wall behind me, thinking of how I could take revenge on Taizuu. 'That bastard,' I cursed, still looking at the ceiling. 'He wants me to rot here because I gave him a nose bleed.' I began to cry. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Tetsu was deep in thought, as it almost bled from his worried eyes.

'Come here,' he ordered.

He put on hand behind my head, pulling it so that it lay on his shoulder, and at the same time he covered my hand that lay on the table with his. After my head came in contact with his soft shoulder he left his arm around my orange clothed shoulder. It surprised me that he was so loving, but I couldn't help but relax. 'Oh, Clover,' he started burying his nose into my brown hair. 'Your hair is so knotted; I wish I would've thought to bring a brush.' He whispered.

'Jail is horrible,' I murmured, tears streaming from my mournful eyes. 'It's even worse that I can't see D.'

'D wants the same thing,' Tetsu interrupted, his voice heavy with meaning. 'The police won't let him come by in case something else happens. They said that the wounds weren't so serious, but they don't want anything else to happen. The wounds aren't healing either.'

'Wounds given to a lover from the weapons of the mer-lover can only are healed by the one who gave them.' I mumbled almost rhythmically. 'Well, I hope they let you out soon, 'Tetsu cried sorrowfully, letting me look up into his big eyes. 'Some of the pets are getting worried about him.' He managed to say before Leon came back in to take Tetsu away.

'I'll visit again soon,' he whispered, allowing me to see into his aura, admitting that he genuinely felt affection, _Chu_ came from his mind as he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

A month has past, and Tetsu's been good at keeping his word; he's visited everyday, filling me in on how the investigation was gong. Until, 'D collapsed while shopping yesterday. He's under constant watch now, so no one can go in there, not even the pets.' I thought nothing, but in Tetsu's eyes I saw that he saw within my own eyes that I wanted to scream, yell, pull my hair out, but I sat there slumping further and further in his arms.

'Let's make a video for him,' I proposed, getting up from my slouched position. 'There's going to be a talent show next week, and I think I know a song that D will like.' I looked into Tetsu's eyes, and then I glanced at Leon who was standing by one of the female guards. "Leon?" I called to him, as the guard walked away. Leon sauntered over with the look of embarrassment, probably of being turned down for a date with the guard, and asked what I needed.

"I need you to bring a video camera next week, Friday around 8 o' clock?" I asked. Leon nodded in understanding, and left to take Tetsu home.

The talent show finally arrived, and all I had to do was wait for my name to be called by the judges. Leon came with a camera and Tetsu of course, who sat next to me with one hand threaded into mine and the other hand resting on my opposite shoulder. "Next contestant, Clover." The judge said. With a quick kiss from Tetsu and a "break a leg!" from Leon, I went up to the microphone that sat in the far corner of the cafeteria.

I looked at the sound mixer to start the music, and I began to sing. Each note seemed to float in the air, dancing and twirling as it wafted through each head and to the other. The song seemed so long, but at the end the crowd seemed thoroughly impressed and clapped and cheered enthusiastically.

Don't I wish?

The crowd seemed very aggravated, like I was the young child who always tried their hardest to get everyone's attention. Even the judges as well, they had low scores on their score boards, and with a gasp, I hung my head and did not move. Even thought I was upset, I felt anger crawl into every crevice of my being, and I threw the microphone into a wall, shattering.

I ran down the closest hallway, only to be caught by Tetsu who spoke soft calm words as I cried in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks later, people are avoiding me after the little temper tantrum I had at the talent show. People starting leaving the table I sat at every day, and as much as I enjoyed being alone, I couldn't help but think of D more and more. Tetsu began to visit longer and longer, filling me in on how D's doing, but the news only got worse and worse. I couldn't help but notice he is also getting thinner, as have I.

My food goes untouched today, bringing myself to never eat again until I saw D again. 'D wants to see you so badly, and to think that you would be so thin.' Tetsu urged, nudging at the pizza that lay limp on the plastic tray. I got up and looked into his eyes and how desperate he was to have me still around, and if he lost both D and me, well, it would be devastating.

'I know that you love both D and I,' I started, not daring to pull my gaze from Tetsu's. 'But if we do pass, we shall watch over the pet shop day and night. We will watch the little ones, and the others, but pray to have you take care of pon-chan.' Silence passed for many hours as I laid my head upon Tetsu's shoulder, giving D the silent prayer that I may find him once more.

'Man, D's babe looks horrible. She got so thin, if she dies in jail D's screwed! What am I thinking! I want D in here, and yet I pity him!' I thought, walking into D's room, as he lay motionless on his bed as a doctor buzzed around the room. "how is he?" I whispered.

The doctor looked up from his ancient book of old diseases and gave me an annoyed frown. "I'm afraid he's gotten worse, his heart rate got a fraction less and his breathing is more labored." He groaned. I looked at the man that once kept kicking me out of the shop, and couldn't help but think of who would take care of the pets after D's dead. What am I thinking! He won't die! "We still don't know what bit him, nor have we found anti-venom to cure it." The doctor muttered, walking out of the room.

As I started to walk after him, D stirred in the bed. "Leon….Leon!" he murmured. "What is it D?" I chirped, running to the bed and flew into a chair next to him. "Parlor…tape, get it. Find it," he mumbled, almost like he was a mad man. "D, what are you talking-"

"Clover, innocent…..tape…..in parlor, save Clover."

Just as I was about to ask again what he was talking about, he went unconscious again, and I walked down the stairs toward the parlor. 'Parlor, tape?' I reeled. 'He's on blown or something, maybe he's been smelling too much incense.' I thought as I leaned on a side table. _Crick crack!_ Slightly dazed, I looked under the table and low and behold; a tape recorder. I gotta take this to the station!


	9. Chapter 9

Tetsu and Leon arrived the day after with a camera to make a interview for D, but while Leon set up everything, Tetsu wouldn't move as he sat by me spoon feeding me the untouched salad on my plate.

"okay, Clover," Leon sighed, pushing the record button. "Say what you want, the entire tape's new." I nodded at him, and slowly peered into the camera, seeing how I looked after two months of jail. I stifled a gasp as a thin ghostly face peered back at me, and forced my self to look away. I must have looked away too quickly, because now there were black dots crowding my visions.

Trying my best to think of something, "Go for it," I heard Leon muse, but he sound so far away. Tetsu suddenly picked up my head so that I looked at him; he started to say something and grabbed my hand affectionately but my eyelids seemed to droop, and Tetsu's face seemed to get farther away. _Crash! _Food seemed to fall around me, but they were soon gone, for my vision became blurry with darkness, and before going unconscious, I saw the camera in the corner of my eye, still recording.

She just…..fainted. I knew something like this would happen; she looked so thin and weak when we got in. I began to lift her up and call for one of the guards in the cafeteria, but then a muscular man came and snatched her from me. I starting looking for that weird creature D called a pet, who was still sitting on the floor straining to see Clover leave in the guard's arms. Picking up the leash I followed him to a hospital ward, dragging the dog-thing behind me.

There Clover laid, hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines, and Tetsu seemed so drawn to her I had to take the leash off of him. He ran over to the bed and hopped into a chair that sat beside the bed, and started to lick Clover's dangling hand. I looked for the nearest doctor and grabbed a pretty nurse instead.

"Will she be alright?" I asked her. "Well," the nurse trailed, curling a lock of hair on her index finger. " I heard the doctor say that she'll be fine if she eats something, I think one of them said that they'll hook her up to one of those feeding tube things?"

With my paranoia growing, I looked at Clover, and remembered what D said about her. "You! Stay here, don't eat the doctors." I hollered, leaving the pet in the room with many doctors screaming in disagreement, running back to the police station where I left the tape I found in the parlor.

I sat at my desk, and hooked up the recording tape to the computer. Rewinding the tape took awhile, but after that it was off to the races. I heard customer after customer come in and ask for god knows what, and then there was brief silence. Out of all the white noise I got, I heard that stupid bell _jingle jingle_ as someone walked in. "of course D's gone," Taizuu said, I guessed it was him, because he was the only one I know who would mumble insults while at the same time lighting one of his fancy-frickin-schmancy cigarettes in D's fancy-frickin-schmancy chairs.

More silence, then the stupid bell jingled again, this time with D talking softly. Something mumbled in the background, and then D spoke. "We found a dead mermaid's body on the beach."

"You always choose the sensitive ones don't you, D? You find ultra sensitivity attractive? I think they're took emotional, I kick a little cat, they cry. If I hate children they leave." This was taizuu that much I knew. "I mean come on, it's a stupid mermaid, it's not like it was your moth-ow! How dare you hit the landlord?"

"How dare I? Clover stormed. "How dare I? How dare you! How dare you not care about a species being wiped out by fisherman leaving their hooks in the water! You lifeless, heartless, fish killing- let go of me!" _smash!_ Oh god, it was Clover who knocked out D, well, I already knew that since I was a witness, but it was Taizuu who was the cruel one here.

"I didn't know that was still recording." Taizuu said, wait when did Taizuu get here? I slowly spun around in my wheelie chair to look at Taizuu, and realized that because Clover got Taizuu in the nose, because he disrespected the death of the mermaid, that he wanted Clover in jail. I flew out of my chair and grabbed him by his nice collared shirt and threw him against a wall.

"Why were you keeping information to the police?" I screamed. As Taizuu winced from being thrown against a wall, a grin crept across his face like he won the frickin' lottery. "Anyone who thinks they can treat me like a thug should be brought to justice." He mused. _Smack!_ I hooked him in the nose too, thinking that Clover had a good idea about what she was doing. I dropped him to the ground and walked out of m office to go back to the Jail house.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood over my body, as I realized that I was having a memory walk. My people experienced this very often, as when our souls are unhappy and need memories to stay as our body's healed. The room filled with machines and wires went black as a new scene appeared before me. I saw myself drinking tea with D, when a women who had recently became blind walked in with her guardian. Her guardian had an aura of murder, for he was the man I saw killing this young women's family the night before.

As the young girl talked with D, I had run ahead to prepare the pet that this girl would get, this time it was a seeing eye dog, named Deizhen. As I finished debriefing Dreizhen, D walked in with the blind young girl in hand, I crept to the back of the room to let things run naturally and without interruption. As the interaction began, I suddenly felt D's thoughts creep into my mind. 'You saw her future, didn't you, Marianna?' he crooned. 'Yes,' I answered as a smile crept over my face. ' I saw her. She was in a bedroom, safe, happy, laughing with and talking to what seemed like no one, but Dreizhen was listening to her every word. She was so happy with his head lying peacefully on her lap.'

After returning the girl back to the shop front, the man she came with paid for the pet upfront, making D unsettled, since he told most costumers to pay after they were satisfied with the pet. "Here's for the pet, and here's a tip for your pretty little assistant over there." He mused, winking at me before taking the blind girl and the new pet out of the store. "Well," D started turning around to put the money somewhere safe. "That's the first time anyone has ever given such a generous tip for the presence of a woman."

"For you, Marianna," he handed me the bill. "D," I moaned. "I don't think I could take money from the shop." "Oh, come now, "he started, walking towards me from the table. " I insist, lovely assistant, Would it have been better for me to generously give it to you, or have had the costumer hide it in your dress?" He mused, looking up and down my body. Today was a bit warmer than usually so I wore one of my lighter kimonos, which was a little lower cut them I liked. As I was still in deep thought, D took my hand and concealed the 5 dollar bill within my grasp. What he did next surprised me, because while handing me the bill, he kissed me on the cheek. "W-was that from one of the customers?" I stuttered. "No, that was from me, For being an excellent assistant." I fill me with great joy this kiss, so I flew over to him and gave him the biggest bear hug I could give with my petit little body. It had taken him off guard, but he quickly gave a hug back. "Thank you, D," I whispered, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. My insides exploded with joy, I thought my chest would burst. I was so consumed with this kiss; I had forgotten that my lips were still in contact with his cheek.

I backed away, but as I did I knocked over a cup of tea D had left to assist the customer. I chirped clips of an apology, both for the long kiss and the broken glass, and I found two pieces of porcelain in the shape of a heart. "Oh look! Isn't that adorable?" I squealed. D let out a soft chortle. "You always seem to change personalities very quickly, it's very interesting." He mused. For once in what seemed like ages, I looked into his dual-colored eyes and began to pull in close to D. I realized he started to lean in too, and as my heart raced everything around us seemed to melt. We were mere inches away from a romantic kiss when the clock chimed four times. Everything solidified, I had to blink quickly to come back to reality and by the looks of it, D had done the same. "U-um, I think I'll go get a broom to clean this up." I stammered, running out of the room so D couldn't see me blush. But out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn, D blushed too.

Then the scene changed, this time it was the bedroom, With D slowly changing from a splash of bright colors to a sad looking man sitting in an chair with a full cup of steaming tea. This was one of the most frightening memories I had, but also one of the most romantic ones I had with D. "D, is something wrong? It's not like you to not drink your yea." I cried. D suddenly looked up at me and set is tea on the table next to him. I could see in his eyes something that I couldn't quite describe, but was hinted with curiosity. He walked slowly to my position, and at a slow pace grabbed my shoulders very hard. It frightened me how he grabbed me, I knew he was strong, but he usually uses as much strength as he needs. I started to lean in and ever so softly started to kiss my neck. "D, what are you doing?" I squeaked, inhaling the scent of jasmine on his breath. He didn't answer, only began to push me against the wall and untied one of the fastenings of my kimono.

I tried my hardest to suppress my moans of joy, and D started to remove his hands from my shoulders and down around my waist, unfastening another tie. His hand now freely wrapped itself around my bare skin, as my clothes one tie away from falling off. D began to kiss my collarbone as his free hand began to undo the last and final tie. As his fingers closed in on the silky tie, his hand acted as if he seized up, and he was suddenly gone; no kisses, no jasmine scent. I saw him sit on the edge of the opposite side of the bed, perfectly still, as I quickly retied my clothes. "I wouldn't be upset if you wanted leave now," he sobbed, is sorrow was so strong that I could fell it across the room. I slowly sat next to him, perfectly still, as he continued to chirp bits and pieces of apologies. "I don't know what came over me….of all the stupid things I've done in my life-""D," I interrupted, taking one hand to the opposite side of his face and turned it so he faced me. I slowly kissed him, which was probably his first real kiss, as he had done to me. "There's no need to apologize, you were just curious. That's all," I whispered, his eyes began to fill with understanding and happiness.

This was a day before he told me he loved me, and I'm so happy that he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Clover looked so peaceful, like she was having a dream. The doctor was happy to tell me that her breathing went back to normal and could be out of the hospital wing my tomorrow afternoon. _Ring ring ring ring!_ Oh my phone's going off, the news the chief gave me was so great. "Clover!" I shouted trying not to disturb her so much from sleep. "Good news, Taizuu confessed that he was the one that left the fishing hook. Well, almost; he said that one of his co-workers on a business fishing trip got it tangled on a plant and told him to cut it loose. You can go back to the shop tomorrow after you get out of here!"

Clover remained still, but a joyous smile grew on her face, and she slowly raised her hand, inching her way up my sleeve till her could rest her hand on my neck. She pulled me in close and kissed my forehead, which really freaked me out as well as made me happy. The doctors congratulated her and shoved me out of the room so they could give her lunch.

I'm finally getting out of here! I can see D again, and I can finally be with him. The guard standing outside my cell gave me my belongings as I approached. It was everything I came in with; my dress (dry cleaned and softened) and my mother's necklace. I got dressed quickly, tearing off my old inmate suit, when a knock came from the door. "Coming!" I shouted, slipping my necklace over my head quickly. As I opened the door I saw Leon looking smug as usually but had a hint of a smile today. "LEON!" _ Crash! _Oops, I guess I shouldn't jump on Leon so hard. "Mother-""Watch your tongue, detective." I hissed through my teeth, still with a smile painted on my face. "Whatever, are you ready to go already?" Leon mumbled. With an enthusiastic nod, we were off to the car that would take me back to D.

As we approached the car, I saw Tetsu's glowing face from inside the car's back window. I broke into a run and almost crashed into the car. Leon opened the back door like a gentlemen, and I noticed Tetsu was wearing a suit today, crisp and black. He greeted me with a big hug and allowed me to lay on his shoulder, anxious to go back home. Within half an hour, Leon got a call on his work phone, "Yo…..what! You're kidding! Yeah I got Clover…. Of course I'm hurrying! If I went any faster I'd be in big trouble! Alright alright don't get your stethoscope in a twist…bye." Leon threw his phone onto the dashboard angrily, so I made the mistake to ask what was wrong. "Well, not to rain on your parade," he stuttered. "but D's heartbeat just dropped twice as fast as it did a few days ago."

Tetsu whimpered a little, and my heart lodge in my throat. The car ride was now quiet, hoping that D would last until I could save him with my own hands. Curses and screeching wheels abundant, Leon pulled the car up to the shop front, urging us to get out of the car. "Go go go! Get inside and find D, I have to find an appropriate parking spot and I'll be up as soon as I can!" He screamed out the car window. The two of us ran, hearts bounding and breaths shallow, but we made it. D laid in bed almost lifeless as I walked over to him. Tetsu Gave me a sorrowful look but gestured to do what needed to be done. Tears rolled down my cheeks, as well as Tetsu, as I grabbed D's limp hand. My tears qickly turned to pearls as they collected in my lap, I gingerly collected them and placed them on D's wound. As I placed them, they sank into his chest and my necklace glowed brightly. I grabbed D's hand to better focus my healing powers, and suddenly his heart rate monitor began to beep at a regular speed, and a small smile crept onto D's face. More tears rolled down my face as I thanked Poseidon for giving me such healing abilities, as well as saving D.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mari? Mari? *chu* Marianna, wake up." I blinked at a blurry Tetsu came into view. "Hey, Tetsu, what's up?"I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Leon found his way on board." My eyes instantly shot open, I could feel his presence. "How?" Tetsu shrugged. "You were having another one of those memory walks weren't you?" He asked, helping me out of my bunk and into my kimono. As I walked to the main deck, I could hear everyone talking about the same thing; the human. "Leon? Who'd you get onboard?" I shouted, running toward him and D, who had his hands on Leon's chest about to push him off. I glanced at Leon, then back at D, who had the look of sadness in his dual-colored eyes as well as farewell.

I gave the intruder a quick kiss on the cheek and a sad goodbye before pushing him off the ship. As I watched his body disappearing toward Earth, I couldn't help but think of he's done for me. "We won't see him of Chris again, will we?" I sobbed. "Most likely," D whispered. "But if we do find them again Chris will have the baby to play with and vice versa." He explained, wrapping his hands gently around my swollen belly. "The kiss I gave him was a mermaid's blessing, it will give him good fortune as well as something to remember us by." D laughed softly kissing me lovingly on the cheek. "Such a soft-hearted women."


End file.
